User talk:Xxtysonxx
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Land Of Chaos Online Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Yo You wanted me to send you a message once I got this thing worked out yes? This is just DiscipleofGarma sending you a message. I'll work as hard as I can as long as it falls under my area of knowledge. Thankee I'll do my best, if I put up any faulty info by accident just take it down and hit me with a stick or something. RIght now I'm just going to focus on getting the newbie guide done. I'm also working on my Korean with the help of another person I know so hopefully I'll be more helpful on that end in the future. Thanks for having me. Also I've been attempting to put up screenshots of token armor but I can't edit them (since I suck at that) and can't seem to get the size quite right. I've got screenshots of Ellan, Aakbah and Nosferatu in their token armor grade D. randy rozz guide I would realy appreciate if someone could put up a guide for randy rozz as i find this wiki to be a great help and a great resource but is a little slow in posting stuff... i would realy appreciate if someone could tell me what items i can use with him... Thank you. :P Partizan could u get her skills up, i'd like to see what her weakness is. Yahoo You can contact me at my business email/messenger of kingofeight14@yahoo.com